The present invention relates to a method and system for the passive detection and classification of human specific signals (HSS) originating from the incidence, traverse and physiological conditions of a living human. The disclosures of commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,842 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,476 are hereby incorporated by reference.
The method identifies electric field patterns of the living human, which contains all components of the living human physiological functions. Human Electric Field is in the ULF (1-2 Hz) range and extremely non-uniform. The electric field varies greatly in magnitude, space and vector direction. Amplitude variations form the ECG pattern detected on the surface of the skin. The major source of the electric field is the polarization, rapid depolarization and repolarization of the heart. FIG. 1 is a simplified human heart locating the major sources of the electrical cardiac activity and the discrete electrical activity forming the PQRST amplitude signal.
The human heart generates on the surface of the living humans skin, a coherent dynamic pulse that is refreshed approximately every second. The PQRST pulse is a superposition of several Delta function impulses. The QRS portion has a voltage of about 1.8 mV across a cell membrane of less than a micron with duration of 0.06-0.1 seconds. This equates to an electric field strength of 106 volts per meter and is very large in relation to the natural environment. The Spatial change and the delta function of the action potentials at this point create extremely large volts per cm per cm per second change in the electric field. It is a matter of this invention to passively and without contact to detect and separate signal components of this electric field and to provide alerts to changes in the electric field which may or may not be considered abnormal. The respiration signal results from the movement of polarized lung and muscle tissue concomitant with inhalation and exhalation.